雨夜绮想
by Jubilis
Summary: 雨夜之约的后续。


"今晚离开之后，不要再贸然地来找我了。"

"答应我。"

轻薄的唇随着那抹温热靠近，最终覆上了颈侧的皮肤。

无形的印记和诺言渗进汩汩流动的血液之中，深刻地烙在了心脏之上。

从初识开始，我就对许墨抱着些许警惕。在相处的过程中，理智一遍一遍地警醒我他是危险的，心却不由自主地向他越靠越近。

对他的感情就像一个巨大的漩涡，将我深深地卷入其中，逐渐吞噬。

每一次想要放弃的时候，都会渴望他的温柔。很多次以为自己已经和他离得很近了，却总是发现，他其实在遥不可及的地方。

我一直对许墨抱有犹疑，担心自己是一厢情愿，认为自己看不透他。

直到今天，直到此刻，心中所有的怀疑和犹豫烟消云散，存在的只有满腔眷恋，想要对他诉说。

原来我早已沦陷，我不在乎他和我的立场是否对立，我不在乎他对我的温情是真心还是假意，只要他给，哪怕只是骗我、利用我，我也甘之如饴。

更何况，他已经对我坦诚；更何况，他对我的一切回应都是真情实意。

可是，他毕竟是我的"敌人"，他属于B. S. 组织。他会为了保护我而一次次地将我推开，也会为了让我远离而危险一次次地悄然离开我。

安静的空气里，两个人的呼吸声在淅淅沥沥的雨声里交织，彼此各怀心事。

许墨将我拥在怀中，一言不发，像是在做最后的道别。

胸口闷痛，心中沉甸甸的爱意不知该如何倾诉，我攥着手中的纸鹤，紧咬着下唇，几乎要抑制不住随时会破口而出的啜泣。

忽然一声惊雷轰响，我被突如其来的声音吓得浑身一颤，手臂扫到旁边的桌子，碰到了什么物件。

下一个瞬间，伴随着瓷杯落地碎裂的清脆声响，我被温热的茶水泼了一身。茶色的水渍污染了怀中的纸鹤，也弄脏了许墨的衣袖。

"没烫着你吧？"

"对不起！"

两个人同时开口，我不知所措地推开许墨站起来，低头看到自己的衣服从胸下湿到裙摆，茶色的水还在往下滴，何止是狼狈。

"怎么还是那么不小心……"许墨轻声叹息着说，"我怎么能放心你……"

是我太冒失了吧，不止一次给他添麻烦了。

本就淋了雨的衣服受到茶水的洗礼，贴在身上又湿又凉。

许墨向我递来一条干毛巾，没有说什么，望着我的眼眸里满是忧虑。

我捏着毛巾，思考了一下衣服被擦干的可能性，又想到自己并未干透的头发，最终还是鼓起勇气问他："我……可以借用一下浴室吗？"

虽然说借用他的浴室在以往是常事，可是现在这样尴尬的关系下，提起总归有些别扭。我生怕遭到拒绝，暗地里紧张地捏着毛巾。

许墨犹豫了一下，极轻得叹了口气，说："当然可以。"

得到主人允许的我低下头快步走向浴室。

我想逃走，想从压抑的气氛里逃走。

当我光裸着站在花洒下时，一直压在胸腔的情绪再也无法抑制，化作低声啜泣。热水无法安抚我的情绪，那颗在雨中湿得透凉的心，像被带刺的藤蔓缠绕上，缚得我透不过气。

许墨……一定又连续工作了吧。虽然他看上去精神总是那么好，可眼下的淡淡青痕还是出卖了他。

是在研究针对流感病毒的试剂吗……

从我认识许墨开始，经常看到他不眠不休地做研究，他真的不会累吗？

我们之间的关系又将怎样呢。

他会为了自己的目标去牺牲"重要的人"吗？以他的身份，他还会留在我身边吗？

过重的思绪在我的心头盘旋，以至于擦干身体拿起衣服时，我才意识到一个问题：没有干净的衣服可以换啊。

总不能……穿许墨的吧……

想到那样的情景，脸就开始发热。

止步不前也不是办法，我用浴巾裹住自己，抱起潮湿的衣物走出浴室，厚着脸皮去求助许墨。

走到外间便看到他坐在窗边，地上的杯子碎片已经被收拾干净，他的腿上搭着凌乱地缠绕在一起的纸鹤，手垂在腿上，捧着其中一只出神。

"咳……"我不自然地清清嗓子，"许墨……我……可以烘干一下衣服吗？"

他轻轻抬起头，看到我的时候表情凝固了一刹那，脸上浮出苦涩的浅笑，将纸鹤放到桌边，站起身走到我面前。

"小心着凉。"许墨脱下自己的外衣披在我身上，向我伸出手，"衣服给我吧，你看上去不太方便。"

裹着浴巾确实是不太方便，而且他也不是第一次帮我洗衣服……

可是里面还有内衣啊……可我还能怎么办？

心内纠结半晌后，我还是做了决定。

"那……麻烦你了……"我讷讷地将衣服递到许墨手中，不好意思地低下头。

许墨接过衣服，抬起手举到我脑袋顶上。我以为他会像往日里习惯的那样揉揉我的头发，可是预期中的温暖并没有落下来。他的手在半空僵住了，半晌没有动作。

一声若有若无的叹息之后，那只手终是落在我的头顶上，顺着发丝淡淡一抚便收了回去。我抬起头，看到他眉头微蹙，眉宇间神色黯淡。

视线相接的那一刻，他像是刻意地舒展眉头，牵着嘴角扬起明显的弧度，很快地移开视线。

"去沙发上坐会吧，很快就好。"

许墨说着，擦过我的肩向卫生间走去，留给我一个挺拔的背影。

我裹着浴巾和许墨的衣服在柔软的沙发里陷进去一个坑，歪倚着扶手。

大概是哭过以后精神松懈了，也可能是许墨外衣上的味道熟悉得让人安心，抵挡不住的困意很快袭来。

我强撑着精神去听许墨的动静，听到他开启机器，按钮响起"滴、滴、滴"的声音，接着单调而微弱的机器运作声响起，听着听着，眼皮越来越沉，终于支撑不住，陷入浅眠之中。

由于平日里的思虑太多，甫一入眠，梦就紧追而至。

梦中的我与许墨相拥着坠落，下方是无尽深渊，我惊慌地抓着他后背的衣服，屈起膝盖贴在他的腿上。

许墨环着我的腰将我紧紧圈在怀中，我听到他在喃喃低语，隐隐约约地说着："对不起，我骗了你，以后不会再见面了……"

泪滴止不住地涌出，在风中断成片片晶莹。我啜泣着松开手，扶上他的肩膀，咬在他的肩头。

锁在腰间的手臂收得更紧，我被困在他的桎梏中动弹不得，蹙起眉来看他。

梦中的景象并不真切，我只看到一双氤氲着雾气的灰暗眼眸，里面漾着浓浓的不舍。心好像被蔷薇的棘刺缠绕着，一个个小小的尖刺扎进柔软的血肉，点点滴滴的血从细密的伤口一缕一缕渗出来。

我闭上眼睛，吻在许墨的唇上，歇斯底里地将自己的情绪倾注在唇齿之间，把他微凉的唇瓣啮咬碾磨得火热。

脸上湿漉漉得爬满泪痕，咸而苦的泪水滑过唇角，落入口中，携着悲痛融入厮磨纠缠的唇舌之间。

倏然，唇间的触感消失，许墨放开了手，在我的双肩狠狠一推。我跌到了地面上，爬起来不可置信地看向他，只看到他极速下坠的身影，只听到被风吹散的一句话：

"抱歉，永别了。"

心沉沉得痛，仿佛随着他的身影一并坠落深渊。

"许墨——许墨——"

我呼喊着从梦中醒来，双手在空中乱抓，冷汗布满背脊。

朦胧间，乱挥的手被一双温暖干燥的手握住，随即清新的熟悉气息飘入鼻腔，整个人被一双手臂圈入温柔的禁锢。

那个温文尔雅的男人抛却了他一贯波澜不惊的模样，他看着我，急促而略重的呼吸像是在压抑着什么，颜色浅淡的唇泛着明显的红，唇瓣水光润泽。

我们离得很近，他呼出的气息扑洒在我的脸颊上，神情显得有些慌乱。

难道方才的梦，是现实的映射吗？

梦里的他说的永别……是真的吗？

我并不能从他的眼神中看到什么情绪，那双深邃而清亮的眼眸凝神注视着我，眼底分明藏了一些陌生的意味。

雨打窗棂噼里啪啦的声音嘈嘈切切，空气又一次凝结成各怀心事的压抑，两个人都沉默着，我张了张嘴，想说点什么来打破僵局，在脑中搜刮半天却不知该讲什么，只好蚊蚋似的唤了一声："许墨……"

许墨猛然将我拥入怀中，我被困在了沙发背与他的胸膛间，压在身上的重量让我有些透不过气。

我察觉到他的异样，然而并不知道该做些什么，只好轻轻地拍了拍他的背，期望能够给予安抚。

沉重的呼吸声在我的耳畔荡起，将周围一小块空间染得潮湿。许墨没有说话，静静地拥着我。

不知道过了多久，身上的重量消失了，手指的温度在我的肩胛骨上蹭过。这时我才发现，原本裹在身上的衣服早已松垮滑下肩头。

当我看到许墨突然怔住、顺着他的视线向看下去时，脸上顿时烧得发烫。

浴巾它什么时候掉了！！！！

绅士如许墨，他拉着衣领又将我裹了个严实，起身，背过身。

"看来你还是丝毫没有危机意识。竟然对别人毫无防备，不怕遭遇不测吗？更何况……还是对一个男人。"

许墨的声音逐渐变轻，说到最后一句时，轻得就像叹息。

别人？什么叫别人？他是把自己当"别人"吗？

"可你不是别人啊！"我急于分辩，光着脚踩到地板上，也顾不得浴巾掉在脚边，冲过去抓住了许墨的衣袖，"我的心早已被你占满了！"

许墨僵住了，连呼吸声都被压抑得几不可闻。

我闭上眼睛深吸一口气，从背后圈住他，竭力稳住声调说："你不止一次地骗了我，你总是说不会离开我，可是转眼人就找不到了，你知道我多怕自己会再也见不到你吗？"

情绪找到了突破口，像洪水一样，开了闸，一发不可收拾。

额头吻上许墨的后背，我伏在柔软的衣料间，止不住抽咽："你总是提醒我，或许你才是最大的危险，可是那又怎么样？就像飞蛾扑火，追随自己的心寻到的光芒，粉身碎骨也义无反顾啊！"

"许墨，你要离开我了，对吗？你是不是又在骗我，是不是我走了以后，就再也见不到你了……"

手指在他的身前蜷成拳，指甲深深嵌进手掌，痛觉渐渐麻木。

许墨轻叹一声，微潮的掌心缓缓覆上我的手背，握住，包裹在双掌之间。

"傻瓜，我从没有骗过你。"他的声音有些沉闷，"以前没有，以后也不会。"

他回过身将我揽入怀中，颤抖的气息贴在我的额头上。

没有骗我吗？不会离开我吗？我可以相信他的话吗？

轻颤的气息扫过眉宇，在眉心停留，掠过眼睫面颊，落在唇边。濡湿舌尖沿着泪痕滑动，卷起泪滴含入口中，留下一片湿凉。

我抬起下颌去迎许墨的吻，唇瓣相接的一刻，我的脑中一片空白，只剩下肌肤间的温热触觉。

是骗我又如何，如果此生不复相见，我也会珍藏属于两个人的回忆，直至与世长辞。

"许墨……"

"嗯？"

心脏热烈地跳动着，满溢在心间的眷恋在越来越快的心跳中沸腾。

"许墨，我的眼里，心里，都被你填满了，"我牵起他的手按到自己的心口，"这里在为你跳动……"

微凉的指尖不自然地蜷缩了一下，许墨凝视着我的双眸颜色愈发深沉。

我一定是疯了，才会如此大胆。

沁着薄汗的手划过胸腹扶上后腰，许墨的吻再一次落下来，携着掠夺的意味，舌尖撬开牙关在上颚轻扫，复卷起我的舌尖，带入自己口中轻吮。

一直吻到两个人呼吸凌乱，他放开被浸得湿润的唇，唇间黏连起一道水润银丝，随着动作变细，拉断。

刹那间，紧绷的理智也断开了。许墨的吻落在耳畔，只是轻轻一点，擦过脸颊落在下颌，轻抿着游移到脖颈上，印在锁骨中心。

他像是生生克制住了自己的行为，绵软的唇带着湿意停留片刻，又轻轻落到额头上。

被唇瓣路过的地方仿佛燃起了星星之火，点点火苗迸射开来，一寸一寸扩散，在身体的每一处燎起熊熊烈火。

此刻我生出了一个从来只是埋在心底的念头——

彼此之间一直没有跨越的那道界限，我想打破它。

我勾住许墨的脖子，在他惊讶的目光中牵拉着他向后倒，使他与我一同跌落在沙发里。

许墨一时间重心不稳，屈起手肘撑在我的身侧，一只手垫在了我的脑后。

"你……"他的呼吸有些慌乱。

"我想被你占有，我想……属于你……"

话说出口自己先羞赧起来，不敢抬眼去看他。披在身上的衣服早已滑落，我光裸着被他压在身下。

不是没有过肌肤相亲，搂搂抱抱都是日常，可两人从未裸裎相对过，更不用提最亲密的行为。

许墨没有立即回答，也没有动作。我在惴惴不安中等待他的回应，耳中回荡的细密鼓点似的咚咚声响，不知道是窗外暴雨的声音，还是自己的心跳声。

良久，他终于自嘲似的轻声一笑，身子压得更低一些，带着热度的气息贴上我的耳根。

"你是在……邀请我？"

湿热吐息的刺激下，我不由地蜷起手指，收紧了圈在许墨脖颈的手臂，微微点点头。

他浅浅地抿上我的耳廓，舌尖沿着骨骼曲线一路滑动到耳垂，轻轻一咬。我在禁不住的轻颤中听到他清冷的声音带上了几分喑哑。

"考虑清楚了吗？一旦开始，我是不会给你机会逃走的。"

"嗯。"我心一横，敞开双腿夹住他的腰，将自己送到他的怀里，胸膛与他紧紧相贴。

这个动作似乎开启了许墨哪一处的开关，垫在脑后的那只手倏然下移，擦过背脊，停在腰部，另一只手自尾椎滑到臀部下方，忽然把我抱起来。

身体悬在半空，心也跟着悬起来，我慌忙抱紧许墨，整个人挂在了他身上。

他抱着我往另一个房间走，我怕自己掉下来，手脚并用牢牢缠住他。悬着的心扑通扑通地，跳得飞快。

直到许墨躬身将我放下，光裸的背挨上一片柔软时，我才松了一口气，松开了紧紧缠绕着他的腿。

然而身体刚刚得以放松，就又因为覆下来的强健身躯再一次紧绷，双膝夹住了他的腰，蜷起的手指死死地抓着他肩部的衣料。

随着他身躯缓缓沉下，我的心越跳越快，当轻柔的吻落在我的唇上时，刻意屏住的呼吸失控了，轻颤的唇间溜出一声啜泣似的喘息。

"怎么了？"许墨停下动作，软着声音问"害怕吗？"

我望向他的眼眸，微明灯光下，那两汪深潭里满溢着疼惜。

"不是……"我摇摇头，"是……我……没有过……"

羞涩之下，我的声音越来越小。

说不怕是假的，面对未经历过的事情，怎么会不怕。不过紧张的原因里还是情绪激动占比更大。

手心凉凉的都是汗。

"紧张吗？或许我比你还要紧张。"

许墨顺着我的发丝轻抚，声音温和得像和煦的风。

我并不能从他的波澜不惊中看出他的紧张，将信将疑地抿了抿嘴唇。

他像是看透了我的想法，低低地笑了一声，说："怎么了。不相信吗？其实我也没有过这种经历。所以如果弄得你不舒服了，一定要告诉我。"

"我、我以为你……"

话说出口就开始后悔，我斟酌了一下在本人面前说自己以为他"经验丰富"会不会不太好，终究还是住了口。

"傻瓜，你在想什么。"许墨无奈地叹着气说，"你以为我什么？以为我是'情场老手'，经验丰富？"

被拆穿心思的我不好意思地撇开头，移开了视线。

许墨接着说："我从来没有骗过你。以前我的世界只有黑白，遇到你以后，才有了色彩。这些话，都是真的。请你教我爱，也不是在开玩笑。"

抚在我发间的手顺着脸颊游移到下颌，捏着下颌强制我转过脸来，再一次与他对视。

那双眼眸里依然藏着我看不懂的情绪，总是让我沉溺其中。

"看来你对我不止有一点误解。"许墨慢条斯理地说，"那么我是不是应该偶尔'对得起'你的误解？尤其是……在这种时候。"

我张口想要辩解，然而许墨并没有给我机会。他的舌尖灵巧地钻进我微张的口中，勾起我无处躲闪的舌头，慢吞吞地撩起又放开，有口腔中来回游动。

逐渐深入的逗弄让我有些喘不过气，跳动得过快的心几乎要融化，心间浮起一种陌生而微妙的感觉，就像酸甜浆果含入口中，咬下去时炸裂开，美味汁水四溢在口腔中的满足感。

深吻间啧啧的声音灌入耳中，烫得耳根升起热度。氤氲在两人之间的灼热鼻息，也许是我的，也许他的，又或者是我们的。

沁着薄汗的手自肩头滑下，蹭过锁骨，在胸前雪白的山坡上落了脚，热烈的吻随之下移，在下颌至脖颈留下一路湿漉漉的痕迹，于心口处以舌尖画上句点。

我的呼吸仿佛不受自己控制，深一口浅一口，被吧嗒吧嗒的雨落声掩藏。胸膛轻微起伏着，在舌尖的圈圈画画下泛起丝丝的痒。

宽大的手掌将一侧乳房收入掌中，把那团莹白软肉拢在指间，不轻不重地揉捏。从未被如此对待过的我心内有一簇小火苗，灼得心口隐隐发烫，不知如何缓解，只好局促地在床单上蹭着脚后跟，去汲取床单上的凉意。

炽热的鼻息扑洒在胸脯上，呼出一小片潮气，舌尖一步一步在雪色山坡上留下湿润的印记。被踏过的地方印出淡淡水渍，在微风吹拂下透着凉，而湿热的游者并不去回顾踏过的雪地，它直直地攀上顶峰，去采撷顶峰那颗熟透的殷红果实。

当舌尖碰到乳尖时，一阵细微电流迅速窜遍全身，我的口中飘出一生娇滴滴的"嗯——"，羞得自己立刻咬住了下唇，抑制住喉间更多的声音。

挺立起的红果被轻轻一咬，接着舌头像小动物采食一样卷上去，来回摩挲。甜腻的声音冲破唇齿，我本能地抬起腰将自己向许墨的舔咬中送，手指穿插在他的发间。

"嗯……唔……"

我听到许墨轻声笑了，手上和唇齿的动作做来越快，我难耐地收紧双腿，夹着他的腰，小腹处升腾起陌生的酥痒感。

直到自己耐不住了，颤着声音说："许墨……不……"他才终于放开被蹂躏得红肿的果实。

"怎么了？不舒服吗？"许墨抚上我的脸颊，话语中满是关切。

他的唇瓣红得水润，宛若熟透的樱桃，散发着诱人的味道。

我不想被他继续耕耘柔弱的雪地，于是低声说了个小谎："嗯……有点疼……"

不知道许墨是否看出来我没有说实话，他回答了一声"知道了"，不无疼惜地在我的脸颊上落下一触即离的吻，像流连在花间的蝴蝶，只是轻轻点了一下花瓣。

随后舌尖与指尖一同下移，在胸口至腹部点出一路水痕，也成功地将情潮下引，汇入小腹。

许墨双手扶上我的腰，唇舌在小腹上游走，逐渐向下靠去，沿着鼠蹊游到腿根。他抽出一只手按下我的大腿，湿润的唇在大腿上轻抿，又重重地一吸，我忍不住抽了一口气，颤栗着身体去推他。

然而这一次许墨并没有理会我的推拒，他拨开我的手，压下双腿，温热的呼吸慢慢靠近从未被打开过的秘密花园。

我有些抗拒，伸手挡住了那片地方，羞赧地发现自己的指尖碰到了湿湿黏黏的液体。而许墨在我的手背上啄了一口，柔声说："乖，把手拿开。"

犹豫片刻，我颤着声音发出请求："不要舔……"

"好，不舔。"

许墨说着，又在我的手背上印下轻吻，似乎在催促。被吻过的地方像是被烫到，我的手禁不住抖了一下，在温热的呼吸下缓缓移开。

阻碍刚一撤走，呼吸倏然靠近最脆弱的核心，随即绵软唇瓣在上面轻轻一碰。

"不要舔！！不……"

我慌忙去推许墨，他却已然抬起头，笑吟吟地看着我，带着笑意说："我只是碰了一下而已。"

而我在他的游刃有余中，只剩下一片慌乱，咬着下唇不敢再去看他。

好在许墨没有为难我，他用手指分开挡住风景的软嫩花瓣，以指尖轻触汩汩流出温热泉水的小泉眼，蘸取一点甘醴后向上推，顺着花瓣根部把热液推到尽头的花蕊处，涂在脆弱的核心上。

最直接的接触让那里生出些许痛觉，我无法适应，便并拢了双腿，出声阻止："不要这样……疼……"

"抱歉，"许墨停下动作，"那……这样……会痛吗？"

原本肤质就细腻的指尖借着体液的润滑向上爬，按压在包裹着花蕊的软肉上。

微妙的感觉告诉我，打开自己身体快感的开关就在那里，可我不好意思开口，只是稍微打开了双腿，小声地"嗯"了一声。

这一声应答却在许墨的按压下变了调，颤颤巍巍地飘入细雨声中，而接下来又是更多的娇柔音节，断断续续地融在密集的雨声里。

身体不受自己主导的感觉新鲜又刺激，我眯着眼睛偷偷去看许墨，看到他注视着我，目光专注。身体在他的注视下越发燥热，手心沁出汗液，蹭在床单上，把床单也抓得发热。

自花蕊处滋生的快感源源不断地冲击着我的感官。越来越急促的喘息与娇吟中，我迅速沉溺在汹涌而来的快感之下。

很快，大脑再无空间去运转别的，完完全全被许墨专注的神情填满。

"呼……哈啊……许墨……嗯……许……许墨……啊……"

我扯紧了床单，抽搐着花径内壁，被送上高潮。小腹也紧绷着，像是要把体内留存的甘醴热液一并挤压出去。

刺激花蕊的按揉并没有停止，高潮过后的身体更加敏感，感受到的刺激也更加强烈。不过是数下按揉，我就止不住地颤着身体，被连续送上高潮，掌下的床单被扯得凌乱，紧闭的泉眼也吐出更多的蜜液。

许墨似乎知道怎样适可而止，他没有再继续按压花蕊，低身含住腿根一处柔软肌肤吮吻，指腹贴着清浅水底的泥泞软地滑动到幽深花径的入口，探索似的打着圈涂抹，尔后指尖浅浅戳入，小心翼翼地向里钻。

一根手指的粗度显然并不会引起不适，未曾被造访过的花径蠕动着，轻轻松松接纳下它的第一位客人。

平日里就十分灵巧的手此时也发挥了它的长处，在花径中一分一分前行转着圈摸索，不放过四周任何一个角落。

双腿间抬起的那双眼眸，视线紧紧地锁在我脸上，仿佛带着温度，烫得我脸颊发热。

当许墨探索到某一个点时，体内顿时泛起一阵酸酸楚楚的痒，我不自觉地抬了抬腰，却是将自己送了上去，体内的手指又深入几分。

小腹上压下一掌温热，许墨低声笑了，笑意中糅入沙哑的情欲，宛如诱人品尝的致命毒药，散发出蛊惑的芳香。

若有若无的痒自尾骨浮起，似一片羽毛蹭过背脊，我忍不住又动了动臀部，被压在小腹的那只手掌制住。

"这么迫不及待？"许墨的声音由远及近，沁着与笑声同样的芳香落在耳畔，同时手掌从侧腰滑落，撑在了身侧。

虽然知道他是在调侃，我还是羞臊得无以复加，抬手在他的肩上捶了一下，用力时不巧带动体内软肉收缩，狠狠地咬了一下深入其中的手指。

这一下就更羞臊了，我偏过头闭上眼睛，扬起手臂挡住脸，从唇间挤出一句："你又笑我……"

"不笑你，别乱动，放松。"

柔润的话语多少安抚了我的躁动，轻吻落在唇边，许墨探出一点舌尖在我的唇上慢慢舔舐，造访花径的手指悄悄添了一根，在门扉处轻叩，挨着前一位造访者滑了进去。

两根手指已经让我有了充盈的感觉，却也并不会觉得难受。许墨在花径内再一次摸索，很快又找到先前那一点引起我异样反应的地方，重重地按压下去，勾起手指一下一下地戳。

陌生的感觉说不上舒服或者不舒服，只知道身体在他的按压下越来越热，大腿上沁出涔涔汗液，顺着腿浸入床单中。渐渐的酥痒的感觉越来越浓，每一次的按压都会略微缓解那一份痒，可手指抬起时又会滋生更多的痒。

这就是体内的敏感点吗？

一想到是许墨的手指在我体内动作，心海就像在沸腾，咕嘟起一串串小水泡，一个连一个地爆裂。唇间叹出的喘息似乎并不比凌乱的心跳更有节奏。

那种感觉堆积到顶点时，我的意识一瞬间抽离身体，呼吸急促得像要溺水的人，紧紧抓住许墨的肩，喉间挤出一声嘤咛。

过了好一会儿也才缓过神来，睁眼就对上一双欲色深沉的绛紫眼眸，极为认真地凝视着我。

"还好吗？"许墨开口问。

我无力应答，小小地哼出了一声："嗯……"

许墨手上的动作未曾停歇，指节的勾压换做出出入入的缓慢滑动。泥泞湿地在搅动下化为沼泽，深深地吸食陷入深处的活物。粘稠热液顺着手指的活动到带出紧窄甬道之外，在洞口堆积成滩，又顺着臀部的沟壑滚落。

刻意压抑的喘息听上去像极了小声啜泣，我在许墨温柔的动作里抓皱了他的衬衣。

手指模拟交合的过程不知道持续了多久，许墨拨开我汗湿的额发，软绵绵的唇瓣在额头上轻轻地啄，塞在花径中的手指增加上第三根。

这一次的探入并不顺利，指尖费了许多功夫才堪堪挤进去，幼嫩的洞口被撑得有点胀，内里的软肉紧紧压着，说不出的难受。

我犹豫着开口问："许墨……可不可以不……不要用手指了……"

"乖，再忍耐一下，"他的唇瓣在我的唇上碰了碰，"不好好扩张的话，等下会痛的。"

意识到他说的"等下会痛"是什么意思，我的小腹又浮起一阵酥痒，脸上腾起热度。

挤在狭小花径中的客人毫不客气地进进出出，许墨耐心极佳，他一点点地开疆拓土，始终认真地观察我的反应，直到我眉头不再因为不适而蹙起，被开拓的地方也软化下来，方才抽出沾满粘液的手指。

他白皙的肌肤下，手背上的血脉清晰可见，骨节分明手指修长，因为包裹在外的粘稠体液，在柔和的灯光下泛着暖黄的微光。

许墨抽了张湿巾擦干净手，琢玉似的指尖搭到衬衣扣子上，纤长指节微微一动，解下一颗扣子，动作不急不缓，从容得好像只是平平常常地脱衣服。

——如果不是听到他在压抑呼吸，如果不是看到他的胸膛在明显起伏，我会以为他波澜不惊到在这样春情萌动的时候还无动于衷。

素来整洁的衬衣被抓得皱巴巴，扣子解到了胸口，露出半截清隽的锁骨，下方半掩的胸肌线条引人遐想。

曾在海角见过他赤裸的上半身，可是此时半遮半掩的他更加诱人，尤其那双蒙上雾气的眼眸和半垂的眉梢，一并显露出难得一见的风情。

或许是我盯着许墨的视线过于炽热，解开胸下那颗扣子后，他的动作停下了，眸中波光跃动，俯下身子撑在我上方，唇角和眼角扬起小小的弧度。

"帮我。"许墨低声说着，牵起我的手落在他的扣子上。

我又一次在他的游刃有余下不知所措，手指轻颤着捏住了小小的扣子，简简单单的动作却做得磕磕绊绊，推了好几下才将扣子从扣眼中推出。

隔着一层薄薄的衣料，我能够触摸到许墨腹部的温度，甚至能感受到他腹部肌肉的紧致线条。

当手指碰到他的腰带扣时，我无所适从地停了下来，不知道是该把衣服抽出来还是去解他的腰带，手停顿在他的身下，举在半空中。

许墨轻轻地笑了一声，牵着我的手搭到腰带扣上，凑近我耳边说："做得很好，继续。"

我丢失了思考能力，只知道执行耳中听到的指令。温软的吻扫在耳根游移到脖颈上，我颤颤地伸长了手臂去扳他的腰带扣，终于在凌乱的喘息中抽出来腰带，偏着头闭着眼睛摸索着将腰带完全打开。

手心里都是汗。宁静的夜里，滴滴答答的雨声一声声落入心海，激起千层波澜。

印在我脖颈上的轻吻转为重重吮吸，我咬着下唇，指腹摸到他衬衣，顺着边际摸索，继续去解余下的扣子。

当我摸到衣角时，手掌分明碰到了一处隆起的部位，那里透出的温度烫得我缩回了手，不敢再动。

"要半途而废吗？"

带着笑意的声音在我的胸口处响起，

我终究是下不去手，抬起手臂搂环上许墨的脖颈，小声地央求他："许墨……"

"好，不为难你了。"

说着，他直起身子，褪下衬衣，展露出流畅的腰线。随着他动作下移，我不自觉地向他的腰下瞟，视线贴在他的手上，看着他解开裤子上的扣子，看着他拉开拉链，看着他的外裤落下、露出白皙紧实的大腿，看着他的手指挨上底裤边缘。

许墨的手指插进底裤里，深色衣料隆起硬朗的骨节形状，他阖了一下双目，长长地吐出一口气，缓缓褪下那层遮挡。我的目光落在那里并不浓密的毛发上，落在深色丛林间昂首挺胸的活物上。

应该说物如其人吗？看上去并不夸张的尺寸，蓄势待发的模样，傲然挺立着，弯出柔和的弧度，和别处皮肤一样的浅色、透着深红。

好像也没有那种小电影里见到的那么难看，甚至有点好看……

我在想什么啊！！

不敢再多看，我闭上眼睛，挡住了自己羞红的脸。

"怎么了？"许墨低下身，手扶到我的腰上，"害怕吗？你在发抖。"

"没有……"话说出口，尾音都在颤。

灼热的硬物挨上最柔弱的部位，我蜷起手指，好像这样可以稍微稳住自己剧烈的心跳。

一声淡淡的叹息飘落，我听到许墨一字一顿地说："现在你还可以反悔。"

然而他握着我的腰，受到邀请的客人抵在花径之外叩着门扉，压根儿没有给我反悔的余地。

怎么可能反悔，当然不会反悔。

我抓住他的手臂摇了摇头，看向他，十分笃定地回答："不反悔。"

抵在下体的硬挺器官跳动了一下，许墨压抑着呼吸，按下我的腿，柔声说："疼就告诉我。"

他垂下头，视线锁在两个人相接触的地方，微微抿起唇，小心翼翼地扒开守护着秘密花园的花瓣，握着剑拔弩张的器官，在盈满春水的地方滑动几下，找准了入口，缓缓向里顶弄。

逐渐被破开的花径迎来了它最重要的客人。

即使经过耐心而细致的扩张，胀痛还是毫无意外地到来。紧窄的甬道被逐步撑开，通行不动的时候，就撤出一点，带出一点蜜液，再慢慢地向里推进。

许墨俯下身，我随着他的下压大张开腿，毫无保留地向他敞开身体，在痛觉的侵袭中，细细地喘息着，搂住了他的脖颈。

"抱歉，很痛吗？"

许墨停下动作，疼惜地在我唇边落下轻吻，柔软唇瓣轻轻地蹭在脸颊上。

甬道因为不适感紧紧收缩，一收缩就更有异物感，引起更多的不适。

说实话有些难受，可是……

"我没事！"

我果断否认了自己的不适。

"小骗子，眉头都皱起来了，还说没事。"许墨吻在眉心，声音轻轻柔柔的，"乖，放松一点，这样我也会痛的。"

在他安抚似的吻中，我心里默默念着放松放松，尽力不将注意力集中在最敏感的地方。

所幸这样的行为多少有些效果。许墨又顺利向里推进几分，终于长长地舒了一口气，深深地埋在我的身体里。他胸膛压下来，略显粗重的呼吸出现在我耳畔。

他耳语似的说："我们……合二为一了。"

许墨静静的抱着我，没有动。渐渐的，下体的异物感减弱，反而出现一种饱胀的充盈感，仿佛找到了自己一直以来缺失的东西。

心间被饱满的爱意充盈，涨涨的。

湿漉漉的吮吻声自耳垂走上脖颈，许墨像在甜食融化的冰淇淋，舌面扫在皮肤上，痒痒的。他的手抚到我腰上，顺着侧腰一下下地摩挲。

身体在他的侍奉之下又开始升温，小腹仿若有小猫在蹭，浮起让人酥软的痒。交合之处在一次次收缩中磨蹭深入的性器，生出一种微妙的舒适感。

"准备好了吗？"许墨呼出的热气扑洒在耳边。

"嗯。"我点点头，接着就感觉体内的器官被抽出一点，又慢慢地挤进去，往复循环，一次比一次抽出的更多，而每一次进入都是慢条斯理。

许墨似乎很怕我会痛，他慢慢地抽送着，温热掌心像是给小动物顺毛似的在侧腰轻抚。

他的每一次送入都会刮过敏感点，那种痒到极致的感觉逐渐取代痛觉。渐渐的，痛觉消失殆尽，体内开始渴望更多的照顾，紧涩花径化作一张贪婪的小嘴，一口口地吸吮着到口的美味。

唇间啜泣似的喘息变得娇媚，随着抽送的加快越来越急促，身体随着律动晃动，一声声喘息间夹杂上小声的呻吟。随着肉体碰撞的声音越来越密集，呻吟声也越来越密、无法抑制，随着频率一声亮过一声，一声急过一声。

窗外的雨不知道什么时候停了，夜晚寂静，整间屋子都被"啪、啪"的声音填满，与娇媚的"嗯、啊"交织出一屋春色，又为交合处粘稠的"咕叽"声所润色，更添淫靡色彩。

喘息的不只是我。

许墨埋头在我胸口，灼热气息急促地呼在皮肤上，游移到随着身体晃动的挺立红果上，一口含住，舌头一卷，接着轻轻一咬。

那一瞬间，细小的电流掠过四肢百骸，我被刺激得弓起腰身，手指插在他的发间，意识抽离身体，只有一股股暖流在身体里流窜。

连呼吸都停滞了。

回过神来时发现自己正死死地按着许墨的后脑，赶忙颇为心疼地松开手，却收获了一声压低的轻笑。

"还好吗？"

许墨沙哑的声音听上去无比性感。

"嗯……我……有没有……抓疼你……"

身下并未减慢半分的律动将我说出口的话撞得破碎。

"没有，你放心。"

话音落下，绵软唇瓣又贴上锁骨，小口小口地在肌肤上抿，继而圈出一小块，在上面重重一吸。

"嗯——许墨……"

他找准了让我身体颤抖的角度，身下的律动明显开始熟稔，总是恰到好处地扫过敏感点。

身下的床单已然被体液浸湿，涔涔汗水布满大腿。我攀着许墨的肩，蜷缩着手指，生怕自己的指甲划伤他。

好热。

身体好热，脸好热，耳根也好热，连大脑都被欲火烧得混沌。

只剩下一个念头萦绕在心头。

"许……墨……嗯……我希望……和……哈啊……你……永远、唔——"

未尽的话语被温润唇瓣封在口中。

两个人的鼻息交缠在一起，我手掌下触碰到的肩部肌肤沁出薄薄的汗液。明明空调开的温度适宜，身上却汗流不止，床上的一点空间被氤氲得湿热。

床单被我们揉搓得一片狼藉，留下一片深色印渍。

不知道过了多久，我在又一次的迷茫中疲惫不堪地垂下双臂，腿因为长时间被压制大敞而酸痛，声音也在数声高亢的呻吟后变得嘶哑。

抬眼便看到许墨又在认真地注视着我，原本打理得平整的头发有些散乱，一滴汗水顺着他的脸颊滑到下颌，停顿一刹那，滴落在我胸前。

它好像滴进了我的心里，在心海激起难以平息的涟漪。

许墨俯下身，又一次与我唇舌厮磨。身下交融的地方已经泥泞得不成样子，他每动一次，都会搅乱一泉春水，而春水肆意流淌，在周围洇出一大片潮湿。

我连抬手的力气都没有了，在狂风骤雨般的律动中，全身感官只余与他接触之处，再吐不出高声呻吟，喉间小猫似的浅吟着断断续续的音节。

又一次的意识抽离来临，我的手指软绵绵地蹭过床单，指尖发麻，所有力量似乎都集中在甬道中，紧紧绞着许墨。

埋在体内的性器钉入深处，许墨停止抽送，咬着我的唇，胀大到极致的器官在最深处抖动几下，终于归于平静。

他拥着我，粗重地喘息着，两个人汗湿的头发缠在一起。

轻柔的吻如同羽毛落在唇边，同时塞满身体的性器拔出，随之一股热流涌出，从股间滑落，没入床单。

潮红的脸更添羞红，我抬手挡住自己发烫的脸颊，却被许墨握着手腕挪开。他在我的脸颊上轻轻蹭着唇瓣，伸手去抚我贴在额头的汗湿碎发。

"去清洗一下吧。"许墨的声音泛着慵懒。

浓浓的倦意袭来，我疲累得不想再动弹，闭着眼睛"嗯"了一声。

之后一切都在迷迷糊糊当中，许墨说什么我都回一个"嗯"，直到再次躺到床上时，精神松懈下来，陷入沉睡。

第二天清晨醒来时，我光裸着身子窝在被子里，睁开眼睛才反应过来这里不是自己的房间。

如果不是身上斑斑点点的红痕印记，我几乎要怀疑前一夜的事情只是一场梦。

我晃了晃昏沉沉的脑袋，看到自己的衣物被整整齐齐地摆在屋里的小桌子上，爬下床去拿的时候险些跪倒在地上。

腿好酸……

离门渐进，我听到屋外有人在讲话，于是贴到门边去细听。

"……与你无关。"是许墨的声音。

他在跟谁说话？

"呵，Ares，想不到你也有性冲动。我还以为你在某些方面很冷淡呢。"

这个女声好耳熟。

"当然有，只不过要看是对谁。"

"你和她究竟是什么关系？"

这句问话之后，许墨忽然沉默了。隔了好几秒之后他轻描淡写地开口道："Artemis，你的问题是不是太多了。"

是B. S.的人！

"Ares，我可没听说过好的猎手会爱上自己的猎物。"

猎手、猎物……她在说许墨和我吗？

"计划已经不需要她了。我们之间关系如何，并不需要告诉你吧？"

许墨的声音好似覆了一层冰霜。

"别执迷不悟了，Ares，你有资格说爱她吗？你真的爱她吗？你会爱吗？"

又是一阵沉默。

我的心也沉了下去。

怎么了？不是要完完全全信任他吗？不是飞蛾扑火也义无反顾吗？

为什么还是想听到一个确切的答案？

许墨自嘲似的短促地笑了一声，说："我确实没有资格说爱她，我也确实不知道自己是不是真的爱她。毕竟，Artemis，你说的对，我不会爱。"

这算什么回答……

他停顿了一下，继续说："但是，我知道，如果没有她，我就不再需要这个世界了。"

听到回答的我心里一颤，脚下不稳，磕在门边。

坏了，被发现了！

他们停止了对话。

我听到许墨向门边走了几步，脚步声忽然停下，这时Artemis哼笑一声，她的脚步远去，几步后响起了关门声。

接着我面前的门被打开了，许墨并不惊讶地看着我，直接将我横抱起来，几步就到床边，又把我塞进被子里。

"偷听也不把衣服穿好。"

一句话臊得我无可辩驳，拉起被子蒙住自己的脸，闷闷地说："我不是故意偷听……"

许墨叹了口气，隔着被子抱住我，脑袋埋在我胸口的位置。

"抱歉，你必须尽快离开这里，"他沉着声音说，"我送你吧。"

我没有问缘由，也不需要再去问什么缘由。我该知道，他在保护我。

回家的路上谁也没有说话，雨后晴空澄净明亮。

他送我到楼下，分别时也相对无言，平时"能说会道"的许先生变成了哑巴，一言不发。

我抬头看看天空，笑了笑，踮脚在他的脸颊上啄了一下，转身上楼，不再回头。

许墨，我相信你说的，我们为了同样的目的在努力，只是这个过程需要时间，也需要等待。

就像阴霾暴雨总会过去，雨后又是晴朗的好天气。

而我们，一定会等到那片真正的晴空！

——————————————

长离在线提醒姐妹们，文可以看，三次元元尝试要谨慎

写文归写文，真实办事的时候还是要更注重卫生细节。


End file.
